The invention relates to a bone screw. In particular, the invention relates to a bone screw that can be used as an anchor screw and a fusion screw that fuses with the surrounding bone material.
A bone screw that can be used as a fusion screw is known from US 2004/0015172 A1. This bone screw has a tubular thread section with a bone thread and with a plurality of recesses in its wall, and a head and a tip that can be connected to the tubular thread section. In use, the tubular portion can be filled with bone material or other growth promoting material and then the tip and/or the head are connected to the tubular portion. Usually the screw is inserted into a core hole in the bone that is prepared in advance. After insertion of the screw into the bone, fusion of the screw with the surrounding bone material takes place. The screw can act as a traction element to connect shattered or split off parts of bones together by means of the screw.